whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Compass of Celestial Directions Vol. 5: Malfeas
|price = Digital: $14.99 Print on Demand: $24.99 }} Compass of Celestial Directions Vol. V: Malfeas is a sourcebook for Exalted Second Edition. Summary :From the White Wolf Catalog: : A Guide to the Demon City' :The fifth of five books dedicated to the supernatural locales of the Exalted setting, this supplement focuses on Malfeas, Hell of the Exalted world. Prison to the Yozis and their demon spawn, Malfeas is a twisted place formed from the very flesh of the defeated leader of the Primordials and containing the remainder of his vanquished cohorts. :Imprisoned since the dawn of the First Age, these incomprehensible beings have bided their time, waiting for their chance to escape, claim vengeance on the gods and their champions and regain dominion over Creation. And with the birth of the Infernal Exalted and the corruption of the one who now leads them, that chance is now. Will Creation’s Exalted be able to set aside their differences to end this threat, or will the akuma among them sabotage the Exalts’ efforts from within? :A setting book for Exalted®, Second Edition, featuring: :* Details of numerous locales of the Demon City, many of which are living aspects of the Yozis themselves :* A myriad of demonic luminaries and demon-beasts for use in any Exalted series :* Everything players and Storytellers need to play series based in the prison of the damned Contents Introduction Chapter One: A History of Hell Chapter Two: Life in Hell Chapter Three: To Rule in Hell Chapter Four: The Demon City Chapter Five: The Damned Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters Yozis and demons * Malfeas, the Demon City, former king of the Primordials ** Ligier, the Green Sun *** Sondok, She-Who-Stands-In-Doorways *** Gervesin, the Grieving Lord of Chiaroscuro ** Ipithymia, the Street of Golden Lanterns ** Suntarankal, the Crucible of Brass and Iron ** Amalion, the Manse of Echoes Ascending * She Who Lives In Her Name ** Sagarduia, the River of Crystal Fire ** Munaxes, the Ravine of Whispers *** Stanewald, She Who Surmounted the Omphalos *** Octavian the Quarter Prince, the Living Tower * Cecelyne, the Endless Desert ** Orabilis, the End of All Wisdom *** Lucien, the Guardian of Sleep *** Gebre, the Pavane of Dying Stars * The Ebon Dragon, the Shadow of all Things ** Erembour, That Which Calls to the Shadows *** Mara the Shadow-Lover *** Makarios, the Sigil's Dreamer *** Alveua, Keeper of the Forge of Night ** Kalliyan, the Eleventh Shadow of Ten Shadows Academy ** Akallu, He Who Deceives *** Emerenzia, Minister of Despair * Adorjan, the Silent Wind ** Vitaris, the Brilliant Wind ** Pellegrina, the Grinding Wind ** Kalmanka, the Arrow Wind ** Kamilla, the Wind of Promise ** Jacint, the Prince Upon the Tower *** Chissano, the Herd Hills *** Zsofika, the Kite-Flute *** Gumela, the Jeweled Auditor * Kimbery, the Sea That Marched Against the Flame ** Ululaya, the Blood-Red Moon ** Gnimersalt, the Mouthless Eater of All ** Madelrada, That Which Wears Down the Mountains *** Iyutha, the Vitriolic Dragon *** Sigereth, the Player of Games * Hegra, the Typhoon of Nightmares ** Kabti-Ilani, abbess who commands the worship of her mother ** Lypothemie, the Mask of Melancholy * Isidoros, the Black Boar that Twists the Skies ** Hrotsvitha, the Spawning Forest ** Ferand, the Chariot of Embers ** Kashta, mother of the Three Golden Terrors * Oramus, the Dragon Beyond the World ** Mursilis, the Skittering Jungle ** Benezet, the Gardener of Identities ** Remondin, the Misconstrued Councillor *** Janequin, Fortune's Fool * Szoreny, the Silver Forest ** Vitalius, the Forest of Chimes ** Bostvade, the Quicksilver Highway ** Kagami, the City of Mirrors * Surandaman, the creator of the anuhle * The Seven Sorrows, souls of the demon Demirkol, himself a soul of Cytherea * Neshanha, creator of the ummuhan * Tegus, the Ninefold General Non-Demon Residents * Zannanza, the Sideways Forest * Gemstone Ocean Hero, a Terrestrial Exalted who has dwelled in Malfeas for two hundred years without becoming akuma. * Verumipra, Ambassador of Heaven * Envela, the Behemoth in Submission * Thrice-Damned Gorol, the first akuma * The Orchid-Consuming Guardian, a Green Sun Prince * Tepet Harada, the Emerald Shadow, an akuma References Category:2009 releases Category:Exalted books